Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG
by Tales of Smash
Summary: When a new game, Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG, hits the shelves, all fans cheer. However, as they play, they start to wonder whether this is really a game.


**Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG**

**SSBM: My second story! Hooray!**

**Lloyd: Hmph. Your first one wasn't such a success, was it?**

**SSBM: I guess not. Anyway, let's start the chapter!**

**(For those of you who've read SSB:O, this may leave you feeling some Deja vu.)**

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Let's start!**

I was heading home from school when I met my friend.

"Hey, did you hear about the new game?" Michael asked me.

"No, what is it?" I responded.

"You know Tales of Symphonia, right?" Well, duh. It's one of my favourite games!

"Yeah?"

"Well, the company's made a new game! It's called Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG!"

Whaaaaat? Nobody ever told me! Darn it! I'm not a loyal fan of ToS!!!

"It just came out today! C'mon, let's get the copy from the games store over at a games store or s'mthin'!"

"I can't. My mom will kill me." Argh. I really wanted the game!

"Well, how about I buy a copy, install the game, and send it to you later?" Hey, that's a good idea!

"Okay!" We then headed our different ways home.

_A few hours later…_

"Ding dong…" The doorbell rang. I went to open the door.

Michael was standing there. "Here ya go! The newest copy of Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG!"

"Wow, thanks!" I hugged it. So soft!

"Well, return it tomorrow."

I nodded and slammed the door in his face. Oops.

I rushed to my room and flung open the door and kicked the computer open. I popped open the case containing the game, and took out a disc and installed it, cheering every second of the way.

_1hour 15min remaining. (2)_

SO SLOW!!!!! Well, it's expected of a great game! Or at least, I THINK it's a great game.

Without myself knowing, I fell asleep.

I woke at the vibrations of my laptop. Yay! Installation complete! All hail Starhub Broadband service!

I clicked on the little icon on the Desktop. It looked like a miniature Lloyd. Cwute!

_Loading Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG…_

I got so excited I accidentally knocked over a cup of water. It splashed on the laptop. Aw crap!

Sparks fizzled from the laptop. It looked like it was gonna explode. Uh oh. I backed away from it. Slowwwwly. Then…

Nothing happened. Eh?

I cautiously peeked over a table I was hiding behind. Hmm, nothing wrong, I guess.

Then I looked at the screen. Still loading.

_Loading Tales of Symphonia: Original MMORPG…_

…Did the name change?

I waited for a few minutes for it to finish loading.

All right! Done!

I looked at the screen.

_Welcome to Tales of Symphonia: MMORPG! _Eh, I thought it was Original MMORPG? Maybe the company forgot to change it or something.

There were a few buttons.

_Account Creation _

_Rules _(We all know. Blah blah no hacking, blah blah no cheating etc.)

_Goal_ (Who cares?)

_Exit _(I would SO not press this.)

_Account Creation _was what I wanted. I clicked it.

_Username:_

_Password:_

I typed in my favourite username. Yay, it was available! Password too!

_Select a World:_

_Sylvarant_

_Theth'ella_

Hmm…I chose Sylvarant.

_Choose a Job:_

_Swordsman: Best at melee attacks, with high defense and offense. Very susceptible to magic._

_Magician: Attacks with magic. Is able to learn small defensive spells. Is very susceptible to ranged attacks._

_Healer: Supports. Has many good defensive and support spells. Is able to learn small offensive spells._

_Ranger: Ranged attack. High offense, but low defense. Is very susceptible to melee attacks._

_Angel: Holy attacks. Can learn both skills and spells. Low offense, but high stamina and defense._

_Animal: Melee attacker. Although it has a relatively low offense and defense level, it can be of great use when small characters are needed._

I clicked Angel. I love those shiny wings! That is, assuming that they HAVE wings.

I was brought to a screen. With a LOT of buttons and a person slowly twirling around at the centre. They all said stuff like 'Choose your hat', 'Choose your clothes', and stuff. Even the eye colour! I don't have time for this!

Then I noticed a button at the bottom right corner. There was a word on it. 'Random'.

Yes! I knew all games have a random button to configure the character! I clicked it.

The character suddenly had a set of items on, then another and another. It was going so fast, I thought the laptop was gonna sizzle up like a sausage. It didn't, but it started smoking.

WHAAAT?!?!?!!? SMOKING?!!?!?! Oh my gawd. I almost started screaming. But the character suddenly stopped switching around.

I examined the character. Eh? It looks familiar!

My eyes slid to the bottom left hand corner. The name was there.

_Kratos Aurion._

I screamed. With joy.

**SSBM: Yeah, I know it sounds clichéd. But hey, it's only my second Fic.**

**Lloyd: Well, I guess that's one chapter up.**

**SSBM: Yeah. Okay, read and review!**


End file.
